


Won't back down

by EmberNova



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Angst, Gen, OOC, UST, нецензурная лексика, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Зарисовки по тринадцатой главе (часть 2) и четырнадцатой (часть 3)
Relationships: Shadow Moon/Mr. Wednesday (American Gods)





	1. Бессмертный

Среда вошел в помещение, полностью обитое белыми обоями. Первые секунд пять его точно ослепило, и казалось, со всех сторон на него давит ярко светящаяся белая сфера.

— Интересно, — произнес он, придерживаясь за поля шляпы, чуть надвинув ее на глаза.

Он окинул белое помещение взглядом.

— Блять, — сорвалось с его губ, и те, почти скрытые под густыми усами, расплылись в кривой улыбке, немного нервной, обнажая ряд крепких желтых зубов.

На софе черного цвета, не без короткого удивления отметил Среда, лежал двухметровый лепрекон в кепке, из-под которой торчали немытые рыжие волосы, куртке с нашивками и заляпанной, некогда белой, а теперь почти серой майке. Тот лежал, запрокинув согнутую ногу в свободных темно-синих джинсах на диван. Глаза мозолила лежащая в руках потрепанная оранжевая книга, по размерам разве что немного превышающая узкую лапищу Суини. На обложке чрезмерно смазливо улыбались девушка и парень. Дешевенький женский роман.

— Сукин ты сын, — произнес Среда. Лепрекону, решившему сделать вид, что он не заметил ничьего появления, пришлось дернуться. — Я думал, компания будет поинтереснее, — ухмыльнулся он. Суини поднял на него выцветшие голубые глаза.

— И тебя кокнули, — отозвался лепрекон с таким оттенком в голосе, что было непонятно: он был рад или расстроен. Но ирония сквозила точно.

— Не «и тебя», а _«тебя»_ кокнули, — поправил Среда с самодовольной ухмылкой.

Рядом с диваном стоял низкий кофейный столик с парой журналов, датированных еще девяностыми годами. Под столиком лежал махровый ковер цвета затертой кости. Но Среда был готов голову сложить — его там не было, когда он подумал, что этот предмет отлично бы здесь смотрелся. Он обошел столик. Взял лежащий верхним журнал, пролистал, сморщил нос от содержимого, ненадолго задержавшись на развороте с горяченькой фигуристой мулаткой. Закрыл номер, шмякнул его обратно на прозрачную стеклянную поверхность и приземлился на белый диван напротив развалившегося двухметрового лепрекона. Кажется, он начал понимать, как тут все работает.

— Ну и каково это, — после минут десяти молчания отвлекся Суини от «увлекательного» чтива. — Когда мозги вышибает? — он явно хотел позлорадствовать.

Среда, может, и подыграл бы ему с удовольствием как-нибудь в другой обстановке, но он чувствовал себя настолько пустым, что шутить и спорить совершенно не было желания.

— Вполне неплохо, — повел плечом Среда, — знаешь, думать зато не надо. — Суини как будто бы и не стал слушать ответ.

Снова повисла тишина. Суини перевернул страницу, и новая совершенно ничем не отличалась от предыдущей. Среда ссутулился, облокотившись на колени и скрепив свисающие кисти в замок.

— Вот только знаешь, — на вдохе начал Среда и выдержал паузу, — меня только одно бесит. Эти ублюдки теперь имеют полный доступ к моему мальчику. — Суини открыл рот, чтобы съязвить. — А он ведь еще тот тупоголовый придурок. Нихрена нормально ведь не сделает, — добавил он. Суини передумал, опустив взгляд в оранжевую книжечку.

— А я тебе говорил, — пробормотал он. — Хиличка взял.

Среда покачал головой.

— Помнишь Тора? — не задумавшись, завел он, но быстро сообразил, к чему поднял эту тему.

— Конечно, — односложно ответил Суини.

— Тут есть выпить? — вдруг поинтересовался Среда, осматриваясь по сторонам.

— Вон там целый бар, — поднял взгляд Суини, тыкая за спину Среды указательным пальцем. Он заложил пустой сплющенной пачкой «lucky strike» страницу, на которой остановился. Среда повернулся в указанном направлении, и Суини уже стоял у белого бара с откинутой дверцей. — Твоего дерьма тут полно, — нутро шкафа было до отказа набито «Джек Дениелз». Среда усмехнулся.

— Вот это по мне, — он откупорил предложенную Суини бутылку. Лепрекон опустился обратно на свой диван. — А что насчет другого?

— Только это, — фыркнули недовольно в ответ. — Однажды смог раздобыть бутылочку ирландского пива. С тех пор ничего.

— Бедный, — неискренне произнес Среда.

— Курить можно, — улыбнулся Суини. — Но только не травку.

— Так вот, — отхлебывая из горла, произнес Среда, возвращая их к теме разговора, — добрый был малый. Видно, ностальгия сыграла со мной злую шутку, — он вздохнул. — Сгубил я парня.

Тут Среда почувствовал, как что-то, а точнее кто-то, силой мысли пытается вытащить его из Небытия. _«Среда… Среда…»_ — слышал он. Тень трясся в полицейской машине, что то и дело подскакивала на неровностях дороги, прислонившись головой к прохладному стеклу. Мужчина в белой шляпе блаженно прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана. _«Старый лис. Это ведь всего лишь фокус. Скажи мне. Трюк. Ты не мог вот так запросто…»_ — мысли Тени были бесконтрольными и лились сплошным потоком, как полноводный Нил в Египте. Дремлющий Тень сам не успевал улавливать и осмысливать те фразы, что чередой приходили ему в голову. Ему просто надо было думать.

— Мальчик мой, — произнес Среда с улыбкой, — закончи начатое.

Тень вскочил, с резким вздохом шумно вбирая воздух. Он зашевелил губами. Спросонья сформировать внятный звук вышло не сразу.

— Мистер Нанси, вы что-то сказали? — хрипловатым голосом поинтересовался ошеломленный Тень. На пассажирском сидении подхрапывал Чернобог.

— Нет, — похлопал глазами Нанси, глядя на дорогу. Парень совсем умом тронулся. Несчастный.

Среда разразился смехом, открывая глаза. Суини поморщился, вынужденный терпеть громоподобный голос старика.

— Он не поверил, что это _**я**_ с ним разговариваю, — давясь диким хохотом, дребезжал Среда.

— Ничего, привыкнет, — ухмыльнувшись, отозвался Бешеный Суини. Он уже начал подремывать.

— А у тебя есть кому _привыкать_? — с хитрой усмешкой поинтересовался Среда.

Он уже понял, _что_ это за место. Оценив то, что кроме Суини и него тут никого не было, он подумал, что этот никому ненужный обдолбанный пьянчуга лепрекон не такой уж и «никому ненужный».

Суини задумался. Он уже было раскрыл рот, но не смог облечь свою мысль в пафосную оболочку, без которой сказанное получалось бы искренним, поэтому закрыл его, растягивая губы в грустно-веселой улыбке, и покачал головой. Среда выждал этот жест, а потом, подняв бутылку виски вверх, будто обращаясь к Суини, произнес:

— Дерзай, мой мальчик. Дерзай, — широко улыбнулся он.

Суини на слова старого засранца вытянул свой костлявый длинный средний палец.


	2. Не прогибайся

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam Elliott – I won’t back down

Тень смотрел на Среду, лежащего на одноместной кровати в свете множества колеблющихся огоньков. Ему стало тоскливо. Тоскливо так, как не было даже тогда, когда он узнал о смерти Лоры. В тот момент он чувствовал только какую-то странную пустоту. Спокойствие. Он вспоминал и видел свое лицо — непроницаемое и отстраненное. Осознание пришло намного позже, и тогда он оставил впитываться на отельной подушке не меньше литра слез.

Но тут было все иначе. Тоска, тянущая от горла, растекалась по телу. Он знал, что мистер Нанси и Чернобог испытывают то же. Испытывают и молчат, поджимая губы, сдерживая ругань и желание надрать всем задницу прямо здесь. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от бездвижно лежащего на кровати тела. Сердце щемило. Редко тишину комнаты нарушало чье-то бормотание. Он подумал, надо что-то сказать. И сказал.

До этих пор смерть Среды казалась чем-то нереальным. Шуткой, фокусом. Но вот. Теперь его тело лежало перед ними с отшибленной половиной черепа. И, тем не менее, казалось, он сейчас вот-вот вскочит, рассмеется, покажет всем этим техномальчикам средний палец: «Отгрызите себе яйца».

…Но он этого не сделал. Только вот Тень все равно не мог объяснить ощущение, что Отец Всех где-то глубоко внутри себя заливисто смеется. Как то делал Суини, когда в готическом доме на безлюдной улице мистер Ибис, Шакель и Тень справляли по нему поминки. Интересно, врезал ли Суини Шакелю, когда тот попытался выгрызть его почки (Впрочем, вряд ли годные к употреблению. Уж столько дешевого пива профильтровали).

Он лежал на заднем сидении и чувствовал легкий, еле различимый душок янтарного виски. Он чувствовал, как там, за спинками сидений, параллельно ему лежал Среда. Эта мысль почему-то успокаивала. Но Тень предпочел бы видеть его перед собой. Пускай и завернутого в кокон. Возможно, держать на коленях голову, которая совсем не похожа на голову, под несколькими слоями старых простыней. Чувствовать под рукой мягкую ткань и легкое тепло остывшего тела казалось перспективой куда более манящей, чем холод от приоткрытого окна мистера Нанси и скребущее чувство — будто ворон выклевывает кусочек за кусочком трепыхающееся бархатное сердце.

Перед Тенью тряслось темное пятно, то размываясь, то снова фокусируя текстуру материала, которым были обтянуты сиденья. Он прикрыл глаза.

— Well, I won’t back down, — зазвучал мелодией знакомый голос, как и всегда пропитанный будоражащим драйвом. — No I won’t back down.


End file.
